


tomorrow comes and goes before you know

by Anonymous



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More Tim Centric than Roy Centric, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sometimes, after days get hard, tim can find someone to find comfort in.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Roy Harper
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	tomorrow comes and goes before you know

It had happened again. He had figured that it would happen again, but that didn't change that and he felt thoroughly embarrassed each time it did happen. He had been on patrol with Jason, and an altercation had occurred, just a mugging, nothing too serious but the mugger, some dude who was trying to break up a couple and steal the wallet from the dude, and the woman's wife. He had succeeded in knowing out the guy when Tim and Jason had shown up, and he had been afraid, actually afraid when he saw Jason, but when he saw Tim he had laughed -- actually laughed in his face like he wasn't a vigilante too. Like he hadn't gone through the same type of training that everyone else had with Bruce, like he hadn't been someone who trained under Lady Shiva and managed to best her.

Like he was  _ just _ some fat person, and that had been a bad thing.

He knew that he was "overweight", he knew that. He didn't need people saying it every time he came to help or something like that. He didn't even know  _ why _ people felt the need to say it. It's not like he didn't know. Clearly it was his own body, he saw it every single day, so of course he knew what his body was like. That didn't impede on his ability to be a vigilante. His ability to be a detective. His ability to save people.

So why did people feel the need to point it out?

Either way, the mugger was taken down with a quick bostaff to the face, a resounding  _ thwap _ as it hit them, and once the police were alerted, both he and Jason were off. Jason didn't even  _ try _ to comfort him, and Tim knew it was because he agreed with the mugger. Everyone in the family agreed with the mugger, even if they didn't say it or anything, they would always make remarks that were thinly veiled comments about him, or in some cases -- from Gotham's villains -- they would just straight up make comments about it. Insulting Tim.

  
And yeah, he let them know that it didn't have a negative effect on his ability to stop thm, but it still got to them. Everyone judged him for it, regardless of what he said or did.

It was why Tim found himself indulging in his comfort food. It probably looked odd to the gas station attendant, watching as Red Robin bought six bags of marshmallows and paid with a heavy black card, all of the expenses going to Wayne Industries. Tim didn't care though, and the minute he made it back to his place, he found himself indulging again. There was nothing wrong with indulging every once and a while, but this was how he had gotten here in the first place.

Over indulging and finding comfort in food and before he knew it, he needed a new costume made. It hadn't been a problem to him at first, people gain weight, people gain weight all the time. It was the fact that everyone had begun picking on him for it, either to his face or behind his back. If it didn't bother Tim, why the hell did it bother everyone else?

' _ Hey, I heard about what happened on patrol tonight.' _

The message popped up on Tim's phone, his personal one, not his Red Robin one, and he couldn't help but feel his heart swell just a bit with emotion. There was one person who didn't make him feel bad about his weight gain, who didn't make him feel bad about how he had needed to change some things in his life. One person who underwood where he was coming from and was comforting him about it.

Roy Harper.

It had been a bit of an unlikely friendship, since Roy was more of Dick's friend and Jason's friend, but Roy had reached out to him, because they were the same. Roy hadn't always been heavyset. Like Tim, he had gained his weight, but it worked for him. Even though he had faced the same type of judgement and looks that Tim had gotten, Roy was proud of it, he didn't see any problem with it, and that was why he had wanted to make sure that Tim found comfort in himself, that it was healthy and that there was nothing wrong with it.

Rather than responding to his message, Tim just decided that maybe he would make a little trip to visit Roy. What's better than hanging out with someone who  _ got _ you on that level?

\--

It was Tim's luck that Roy was in town for the time being. Something he had to do with Jason in town -- Tim didn't look any deeper into it, and he found himself at thebase that Roy always used when he was in Gotham.

" _ Ollie paid for it. _ " Roy had told him the first time Tim saw the place, it was too upscale for Roy's usual tastes, but if it was on Oliver Queen's bill, then it made sense why it was so lavish.

"Surprised you didn't even respond." Roy commented when he opened the door,he looked tired, like he had been up all night or something and was now going to be comforting Tim, but there was a smile on his face all the same.

Tim usually warned when he was going to come over, just in case Roy had company or was doing work with Jason, he didn't want to impose, even if it had been something he did on the regular before hand.

( Back when he and Steph were still talking, now she always had other things to do. Kon was the same.)

"Yeah, it was just…" Tim trailed off, trying to find the words for how he was feeling right now. It as a bit hard to figure out how to express his feelings, so he just gave a heavy sigh and shuffled into the apartment.

It was as if Roy knew what to say, or what to do, and while Tim made himself comfortable on the couch, he haded to the kitchen, getting a box of  _ Peeps _ , something that was Tim's ultimate comfort food, passing it to him as he sat down.

"Well, when you're ready to talk, and satisfied yourself with all these  _ Peeps _ , I'll be here when you're ready to talk."


End file.
